fandomiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanderwaalsium
| saurian_name = Ludtohnuucjaim (Ln) /'lud•tō•nüksh•ām/ | systematic_name = Unpentennium (Upe) /'ün•pent•en•ē•(y)üm/ | group = | period = | family = | series = Kelvinide series | coordinate = 7 | above_element = | left_element = Amperium | right_element = Hundium | particles = 613 | atomic_mass = 457.8003 , 760.1953 yg | atomic_radius = 211 , 2.11 | vander_waals = 256 pm, 2.56 Å | nucleons = 454 (159 }}, 295 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.86 | nuclear_radius = 9.19 | half-life = 22.465 s | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 159-9-25 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p 9s | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 50, 32, 12, 4, 1 | oxistates = −1, 0, +1, +2, +3, +4, +5, +6, +7, +8, +9 (a strongly ) | electronegativity = 0.71 | ion_energy = 339.0 , 3.513 | electron_affinity = 11.1 kJ/mol, 0.115 eV | molar_mass = 457.800 / | molar_volume = 13.862 cm /mol | density = 33.025 }} | atom_density = 1.32 g 4.34 cm | atom_separation = 284 pm, 2.84 Å | speed_sound = 4853 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Maroon | phase = Solid | melting_point = 402.73 , 724.91 129.58 , 265.24 | boiling_point = 1784.18 K, 3211.53°R 1511.03°C, 2751.86°F | liquid_range = 1381.46 , 2486.62 | liquid_ratio = 4.43 | triple_point = 402.62 K, 724.72°R 129.47°C, 265.05°F @ 78.735 , 5.9056 | critical_point = 4949.35 K, 8908.83°R 4676.20°C, 8449.16°F @ 92.5084 , 912.990 | heat_fusion = 3.799 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 149.623 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05140 /(g• ), 0.09253 J/(g• ) 23.533 /(mol• ), 42.359 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 9.49 Absolute: 3.18 | atom_abund = 5.45 }} Vanderwaalsium is the provisional non-systematic name of a theoretical with the Vw and 159. Vanderwaalsium was named in honor of (1837–1923), who worked on and s; he also modelled an atom as an imaginary hard sphere, now known as . This element is known in the scientific literature as unpentennium (Upe), - , or simply element 159. Vanderwaalsium is the heaviest member of the (below , , , and ) and is the third member of the kelvinide series; this element is located in the periodic table coordinate 7d . Atomic properties Vanderwaalsium contains 159 electrons which carry negative charge found surrounding the . However, the atom does not carry negative charge because the electrons are balanced by the identical number of s found in the nucleus which carry positive charge. However, the orbital has a negative overall charge while the nucleus has a positive overall charge of identical extent. Its nucleus also contains s, which carry no charge, which outnumber protons by 86%. Hence its namesake, the van der Waals radius of vanderwaalsium is 256 pm (2.56 Å). Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , vanderwaalsium has no s. The longest-lived is Vw with a of 22½ seconds. It undergoes , splitting into two or three lighter nuclei plus neutrons like the examples. : Vw → + + 50 n : Vw → + + + 59 n The second longest-lived isotope is Vw, which undergo fission with a half-life of 13.4 seconds. Vanderwaalsium has several , the most stable being Vw with a half-life of 51 seconds. Another isomer is Vw with a half-life of 30 seconds. The rest have half-lives less than a second, most less than a millisecond. Chemical properties and compounds Vanderwaalsium most readily give up one electron in the loosely bound 9s orbital to form Vw ion, using it to form compounds. It can also give up five electrons by giving up all four electrons in the 7d suborbital in addition to 9s orbital to form Vw ion ( ), or plus both 8p electrons to form Vw ( ). +1 as the most common is unlike other vanadium family members, whose most common states range from +2 to +4. As a result together with its very low ionization energy and electronegativity, vanderwaalsium is an extremely reactive element, very unlike lighter cogeners. In fact, vanderwaalsium would be the most reactive metal, more reactive than even all the s. Plus vanderwaalsium is the most electronegative (0.71) and the lowest first ionization energy (3.51 eV) of any element. This means that this reddish brown metal would instantly darken to dark brown upon exposure to air. In aqueous solutions, Vw is pale pink, Vw is orange, and Vw is red. Of these ions, Vw is most commonly formed. Vanderwaalsium(V) oxide (Vw O ) is a dark brown amorphous solid, while vanderwaalsium(I) oxide (Vw O) is a black amorphous solid. Vanderwaalsium(V) chloride (VwCl ) is a blue crystalline solid while monochloride (VwCl) is a white ionic crystals. Other compounds include Vw N, Vw S , VwF , VwBr, and Vw P . Vanderwaalsium can form s, called organovanderwaalsium. Examples are monoethylvanderwaalsium (C H Vw), pentabenzylvanderwaalsium ((C H CH ) Vw), and vanderwaalsium acetylide (Vw C ). Physical properties Vanderwaalsium is a soft, reddish brown (maroon) metal that is solid at . It is a very dense metal with the is 33 g/cm , denser than the densest known naturally occurring element, , whose density is ⅔ that of vanderwaalsium. Aside from its density, one mole of vanderwaalsium is very heavy, weighing 458 grams or about a pound. The is unusually low for a transition metal and far behind other elements of the vanadium family, due to its unique electron configuration featuring electron in the 9s orbital beyond filled 7d and 8p split orbitals. The metal liquifies at 265°F, only a bit higher than the boiling point of water. Its is also low for a transition metal, 2752°F. For comparison, lighter cogeners dubnium and tantalum has melting points of 5159°F and 5462°F, and boiling points 11946°F and 9847°F, respectively. At room temperature, vanderwaalsium is , meaning it becomes magnetized in the presence of . Vw forms s below 21°F, which is not far from the room temperature of 77°F. This means that this element displays this property if left outdoors on some cold winter days. Occurrence It is almost certain that vanderwaalsium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of vanderwaalsium in the universe by mass is 9.49 , which amounts to 3.18 kilograms. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of vanderwaalsium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Even if synthesis succeeds, this resulting element would quickly undergo fission. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Vw. : + + 51 n → Vw : + + 45 n → Vw Category:Kelvinides